


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by ImogenPortchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenPortchester/pseuds/ImogenPortchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks the new neighbors are interesting, but all is not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Liv. She is seriously the best! Any residual mistakes or grammatical errors are my own.

Dean thinks his new neighbors are interesting. His next-door neighbor Carol visits him but never says a word. She stays only briefly and then her son, Brian, takes her back home. Brian scowls at him like it’s Dean’s fault she keeps coming over here. What is he supposed to tell her? “Get the fuck off my porch you old bitch!” Dean would never say that. And besides, he doesn’t mind the company. Brian’s wife Maggie is sweet though. She brings Dean candy whenever she visits and always shakes her head when he politely tries to refuse it. He laughs and smiles and she smiles too. He thinks she might be trying to get him to sleep with her, but he won’t. He is in love with Sam.

Sam works a lot but when he comes home he is completely devoted to Dean. They sit for hours and talk and joke, and then Sam closes the door and fucks Dean on his twin bed. He and Sam have separate bedrooms and he figures it’s for the best. Sam snores anyway. Sam always leaves right after, though, and Dean begs him to stay but Sam tells him he can’t. Dean knows that Sam’s work schedule is crazy (he’s often gone for days at a time), but he wishes Sam would call off just once in a while so they could spend more time together. He misses Sam when he’s away.

Dean is standing on the front porch, watching people walk by. He likes to people watch. He finds the inhabitants of the neighborhood fascinating. Besides his next door neighbor Carol, there is Juan, who always waves and smiles when he sees Dean. Juan is a burly young Latino man who sometimes comes to visit Dean, but only very rarely. Juan smiles at him now, but Dean does not like it when he comes to visit. Across the street is Harriet. She is often quite loud and Dean thinks that her husband must beat her, for she is always shouting at someone named Ray, who Dean has never actually seen. Whenever he sees Harriet at the park she always has scratches on her arms and he hopes they are from a dog or something and not the mysterious Ray.

The neighborhood is too far out in the country, “In the middle of nowhere,” Sam told him when they moved in, so there is no cable or internet. He misses the amenities but likes living with Sam and having their own place. He and Sam quit hunting and, while at first he was adverse to the idea, he does like not being in danger anymore. In their home in the country there is little stress and worry. Dean’s only worry is that Sam works too much but whenever he voices his concerns, Sam just tells him not to worry about it, so he doesn’t.

The other next-door neighbor is Tim, who is older than Carol and loves to talk. Dean visits him sometimes and they talk about history, mostly. Tim fought in Korea, and Dean is fascinated by his old war stories. When Sam and Dean first moved into the neighborhood a few months ago Tim was the first person he met here. He walked up to their porch and shook both of their hands and told them to visit any time they wanted.

Maggie sees Dean standing on the porch and invites herself in. She is pretty and kind so Dean doesn’t ever ask her to leave. She never stays long anyway. She offers him some candy—she must work at a grocery store or bakery, Dean thinks—and he politely refuses like always. She shakes her head like always and hands the candy to Dean. He smiles, thanks her, and gulps down the small pieces all at once. She smiles and asks him how his day is going. They talk about the weather for a little bit and then Maggie leaves. Dean decides to take a nap after that.

 

When he wakes up it is dark in the room. He doesn’t remember turning the lights off and figures Sam must have come home.

“Sammy?” he whispers.

There is no answer. Dean sits up and looks around the room. It is dark and he is alone. He must have slept for a long time and Sam must be in bed. He pushes back the sheets and gets out of bed. When he tries to open his bedroom door, he finds that it is locked. Sam has never locked him in before. That is very unlike Sam, but he figures Sam must have a good reason so he climbs back into bed, pulling the sheets up over his chest, and stares at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come back to him.

Just when Dean is almost asleep, he hears someone walking down the hallway outside his door.

“Sam?” he asks tiredly.

There is no answer and he does not hear the footsteps anymore. Sam must be standing outside the door.

“Sam?” he asks again. There is still no answer.

He sits up and stares at the door. “Sam, come on.”

There is no reply and Dean begins to worry. Maybe it isn’t Sam out there. Maybe it’s a shapeshifter, or a ghoul, or a… demon.

“Sam!” He shouts. “Sam!”

There is no answer, still and Dean has become frantic. He gets out of bed and as his feet touch the cold floor he immediately searches the room for a weapon. He knows there should be a knife in the drawer of the bedside table, but it’s missing! The demon must’ve taken it and locked Dean in the room! It must want to kill Sam.

Dean screams for Sam as loud as he can and tries desperately to pry the door open. He resolves to throwing himself against it but it won’t budge. He can’t give up though, he can’t let Sam die!

The door suddenly opens and there is Juan. Dean isn’t sure how he got into the house but he doesn’t care—he needs to get to Sam.

Dean pleads with Juan. “Help! There’s a demon in the house, it’s going to kill Sam!”

Juan ignores him and tries to get him to calm down but Dean can’t. The realization hits Dean like a ton of bricks. Juan is the demon. It was him the whole time!

The lights come on and Dean prepares to fight. He has no weapons but if he can at least distract him long enough, then maybe Sam can get out.

“Come on, motherfucker! Let’s see those black eyes, you demon bastard!”

Dean manages to get in a couple punches but Juan is much larger than he is, so Dean is easily tackled to the floor.

“Run Sam! Get out!”

Dean tries to pry the huge demon off of him, but Juan is too strong. Dean kicks and claws but Brian appears and holds Dean down too. Some of the other neighbors that Dean has seen around town come into the room and hold him down as well. Next Maggie is there and Dean realizes that the whole town has been demons all along! He sees Demon-Tim and Demon-Carol standing in the doorway, and even Demon-Harriet is quiet. Demon-Maggie sticks him in the arm with a long needle and the last thing Dean hears are his own shouts for Sam.

 

Sam and Ally are lying on the couch when the phone rings. He swears under his breath before telling Ally to pause the movie. As he makes his way to the phone in the kitchen he wonders why his boss would be calling him this late. Maybe there was a break-in at the store or something. He mentally goes over the evening in his head, making sure he did all the proper closing procedures.

“Hello?”

“Sam Winchester?” a female voice asks him.

“This is.”

“Hello. My name is Rebecca and I’m calling from the Jefferson County Psychiatric Hospital. You are the primary guardian of Dean Winchester, correct?”

Shit, Sam thinks. What has his brother done now?

“Uh, yeah. That’s me.”

“Dean has been involved in a violent incident tonight and I am afraid that this is his third violent offense in two months. It was explained to you that after three violent episodes it is mandatory that he be moved to a more highly secure ward, correct?”

Sam presses his forehead to the wall and sighs. “Yes.”

“Tonight he disturbed the other patients when he shouted repeatedly for you. When one of our attendants came in to calm him down Dean attacked the man because he thought the attendant was a demon. Now, if you don’t mind Sam we’d like you to come in tomorrow at your earliest convenience to go over some paperwork with you, okay?”

Sam runs a hand through his hair. Shit. How did Dean get this bad?

“Yeah, I’ll be in around… ten.”

“That would be great, Sam. We really appreciate it. It’s good that you care so much about your brother. A lot of people just dump their family members here and let the state handle them. It’s not the patient’s fault. Mental health is a very delicate thing, after all. It’s great that you understand that, Sam. It really helps Dean too, when you come to visit him.”

“Yeah. Well thanks for letting me know. Good night.”

 

Sam shows up at the psychiatric hospital at ten a.m. and signs the necessary paperwork. Dean’s doctor goes over some things with him and Sam doesn’t really listen. He is simultaneously warring with wanting to see Dean and wanting to run back home to his fiancée.

“You can visit him for a few minutes if you’d like,” the doctor tells Sam.

He nods and the doctor leads the way to a part of the hospital Sam has never been in before. The patients’ rooms resemble prison cells, equipped with heavy metal doors and only a tiny Plexiglas window for them to see out into the hall. He wishes he had run home to Ally.

The doctor enters the room first to check on Dean and make sure he is in a condition to accept visitors. He comes back out, nods, and gestures for Sam to go in.

“I’ll be right out here,” he says.

Sam enters the room slowly and sees Dean sitting on the twin bed. It is the only furniture in the room. Everything is white—the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the sheets and pillowcases on the bed, and Dean. His white pajamas wash him out—or maybe that’s just how he looks now, Sam thinks—and Sam can see that faint outline of a stain on the right pant leg that bleach just couldn’t wash out. Dean’s face lights up when Sam enters and Sam wonders where the old Dean Winchester went.

Sam shuts the door behind him, leaving it slightly cracked, and checks out the doctor. He is tapping away on his phone, probably glad for a break. Sam turns back to Dean.

“Sam! I’m so glad you’re okay! I thought for sure the demons got you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you…well…” He looks down at his hands clutched in his lap.

“I’m alright Dean. No demon can take me down.”

Dean smiles warmly. Sam carefully sits next to him on the bed and Dean immediately wraps his arms around him. Sam scrunches his nose at the sterile smell of his bother. He doesn’t even smell like himself anymore.

Sam pulls back and Dean locks Sam’s lips in a desperate kiss. Sam knows his brother is in no state for this, but he can’t help it. Dean has always had this effect on him, even now in the loony bin.

Dean pushes Sam onto his back and moves down his body, hands already working on his belt. Sam glances at the door; the doctor is nowhere to be seen. He sighs and closes his eyes, allowing it to happen, knowing he’ll be kept awake tonight by his gnawing guilt.

 

Sam sits up and Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. As Sam is tucking himself away Dean leans in for a kiss, and Sam meets his lips briefly. Sam stands and Dean looks up at him, puzzled.

“I’ve got to go, Dean.”

“But we just got here! Don’t you want to stay and celebrate our new house? We can go meet the new neighbors…”

Sam shakes his head sadly and Dean nods. He understands. Sam needs to work, Sam likes to work.

“Have a good day at work, Sammy,” Dean says happily. He knows he will see Sam tonight when he gets off work.

Sam nods and heads toward the door.

“I love you, Sammy!” Dean calls when Sam is halfway out the door.

Sam turns and smiles and nods. Dean thinks he sees sadness in Sam’s eyes, but knows that Sam is just sad to leave him alone in the new house all day. Sam doesn’t even need to reply—Dean knows that Sam loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, please read The Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gilman. It is an incredible short story!


End file.
